Vector of a demon
by Azurknight
Summary: Vergil has found a weapon never before discovered by anyone in a young woman he found and saved her name Lucy is all she could remember and she has agreed to be at his call as his personal weapon.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Crimson Blade

Vergil the son of Sparda a half demon garbed in blue who has embraced his demonic heritage searching for ways to gain power, and as of now he's found a potential weapon in a young woman that he found on the verge of death during a journey in Japan. She was missing most of her body and her heart nearly stopped beating; He kept her alive with the use of vital stars, blue stones, and yellow stones. Upon return to his home Vergil continued to use these items a steady rate to keep her alive as well as regenerate her body without killing her. Finally after two months of waiting she finally awoke in a dark room lit only by a single candle, her body covered from head to toe in bandages and 3 IV's hooked into her body one contained blue liquid, the other had green liquid, and the other contained yellow liquid. While she could not see clearly due to the bandages on face she could make out a voice.

Are you finally awake? The voice said in a calm yet commanding voice

She sits up while the source of the voice walks closer and begins to unravel the bandages covering her head revealing rose pink hair, red eyes, and horns on her head. She sees a man with white hair, and cold blue eyes garbed in blue with a katana at his side.

Do you remember anything?

…I don't know but who are you?

Vergil son of Sparda and you are?

I can't remember but all I can remember is people calling me by a name I can only remember the name was Lucy I think.

Very well then Lucy is how I will address you as it would be improper to simply call you weapon

Weapon?

Yes I saved you because I sensed great bloodlust in you the kind that won't falter for any human's sake not because of generosity or kindness you will be my weapon nothing more nothing less.

But how I was... I mean I was on the verge of death if I remember

Yes but the yellow fluid is liquified yellow stone it kept you alive, while the blue fluid made you capable of surviving the pain while the green liquid regenerated your missing tissue all so I could make you functional again.

Lucy puts her head down, but with nowhere else to go she agrees and remembers one more thing her power over her invisible hands known as vectors which she uses to shred the rest of her bandages off while Vergil slightly smirks impressed a little by her power. Vergil then goes to the closet in the room and grabs closes the greatly resemble his own but the coat is red instead of blue, and places them on Lucy's lap.

Here you will only wear this attire to signify yourself as my weapon.

Vergil exits the room so Lucy can change into her new clothes. After a minute of waiting Lucy exits the room in her new clothes, and Vergil guides her outside of the manor in which they are currently inside. Outside in the courtyard which is simple in design no fountains or bushes just grass and concrete walkways and the sky was dark with a full moon. The two begin walking while making small conversation about how he found her.

I was searching in Japan for a supposed devils arm a demonic weapon but no such luck instead I found you on the brink of death your body decimated but as I said I could feel bloodlust and a desire to kill humans.

But I do not feel any desire to kill you in the slightest.

I am not really human my father was a demon the legendary dark knight Sparda while my mother was human, but I cannot tell what you are.

I'm not sure myself but the truth is I do feel that humans are worthless yet I don't know why.

Their conversation is interrupted by a horde a weak and minor demons wielding rusted weaponry which mostly consisted of sickles.

Lucy kill all of these demons not a single one is to leave

Lucy smiles and steps forward gathering the demons attention as they all lunge after her, but before they even get close enough their bodies get ripped apart heads, torsos, and limbs fly across the area spilling blood across the courtyard. Vergil simply watches without ever moving once as he watches Lucy decimate the demons like a hot iron blade cuts through flesh she finishes them off without ever being touched.

By the way Vergil I'm curious are there any others like you at all?

Just one that I know my twin brother Dante but he's a fool who refuses to embrace our fathers heritage and has yet to awaken his true power.

Dante huh I'll keep that in mind.

Do not engage him unless I say so while foolhardy and flippant he's still powerful foe

The two continue to their intended destination a library located inside the city they are currently in as Vergil wishes to gather information from a book. While in the Library Vergil tells Lucy to read a book or just remain silent while he searches for what he is looking for. Lucy just finds a book on German poems and begins to read a little bit while Vergil quietly searches through a bunch of books. Lucy becomes entranced by the book she's reading and doesn't notice a man dressed in black approach Vergil.

So you're looking for the book of ancient legends the tale of the demon warrior Sparda

That's not what I'm looking for..leave me

Then what are you looking for….a demon that impregnates a woman who then bears twin sons that's the story isn't it

Vergil unsheathes his katana and points it towards the unknown man as a warning.

Leave me I won't tell you a third time

The man then lightly brushes his fingers across the blade as he speaks to Vergil even cutting his thumb on the sharp edge

People inherently fear evil however occasionally a person may become seduced by evil

Vergil becomes more interest in what the man is saying and sheathes his sword.

What are you getting at?

Share with me the story of Sparda

Vergil walks away to get Lucy who's sitting at a table reading her book. As she reads her book Vergil calmly calls for her to which she quickly reacts, and she walks to him. Noticing the man she frowns to him and quickly becomes annoyed with him.

Lucy come we must make preparations at once

Who is that man Vergil do you want me to kill him

No he may be of some use to me for the time being

The man introduces himself as Arkham however Lucy and Vergil barley care at the moment as they leave the library to prepare for his next plan to obtain more demonic power obtain his father's sealed power inside the demonic tower Temen-ni-gru but first they need to get Vergil's brother Dante to come to the tower as well, but first to reawaken the structure the start of the plan.


	2. Mission 2

Mission 2 Red devil

At the entrance of Temen-ni-gru Vergil, Lucy, and the mysterious man Arkham gaze at the door to the ancient structure that was sealed away long ago by Vergil's father the dark knight Sparda.

"The activation method is as I described before..It should be a simple matter for you two, I will go to his place, I believe that I know were the item we seek is located, the two of you should dispose of any obstacles quickly." Arkham explained before he leaves to the home of Vergil's brother Dante

Vergil and Lucy look around the entrance and notice demons spawning around the area. Lucy prepares to engage them, but Vergil shakes his head for to back down. Vergil then proceeds to attack the demons alone and displays amazing skill with his sword Yamato killing the first horde without issue. The second wave is just as futile as Vergil proceeds to bisect most of the demons spilling tons of blood which proceeds to rain on him causing his hair to sit down. Finally a third swam arrives on to meet the same fate as the previous with Vergil cleaving them all in half, he then proceeds to sheath his sword and flip his hair back. Lucy follows him to the door of the tower and prepares to enter with him.

"It begins.." Vergil utters

Before entering Vergil looks at Lucy with his stern cold look and proceeds to give her another order.

"Follow Arkham and meet trail my brother but do not engage him just make sure he keeps on track"

"Fine just be careful"

"Don't doubt my skill as they say a weapon is only as good as its master"

Lucy nods her head and proceeds to trail behind Arkham who walks into the city in search of Dante. After a while of trailing Arkham enters a building without a sign, inside she sees a shirtless man lounging at a desk with a box of pizza. The man looked exactly like Vergil only his hair style was different, and he was more foolhardy just as Vergil said, and he was conversing with Arkham. After finishing Arkham exits the building and Lucy gets out of his sight, she then proceeds to sneak into the building from a window on the side quietly and discreetly as not to get attention. She worries that Dante knows of her presence but ignores it when a group of demons burst out of nowhere and run Dante through with their rusted scythes

"(What how he could taken by surprise by such weak demons)" Lucy thinks to herself

Dante then pushes one into the wall and messes with the skull that fell from its body and walk to the jukebox after picking up a piece of his pizza while dragging one of the demons still holding onto its scythe.

"Now what's he up to"

Dante then proceeds to raise his arm tossing a blade that's still stuck in his forearm up to the ceiling fan causing it fall and kill some of the demons.

"This party's getting crazy! Let's rock! " Dante calls out

Dante then proceeds to press a button on the jukebox but it doesn't turn, he then tries pushing it a few more times gets bored and punches it finally turning it on. He then proceeds to kill the demons in ridiculous way but is impressive none the less using his broadsword and twin pistols.

"The end? Don't bet on it!"

Dante then finishes the rest of the demons in the now wrecked shop, and grabs a red coat on a coat rack and goes outside.

"I can already tell.. Looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!"

"(I can't believe this guy is Vergil's twin brother)"

Lucy jumps down to the ground floor and sees the stepped on pizza box from earlier and sees one good piece left, and proceed to pick it up and eat it.

"Wasteful idiot" She declares

She then waits for Dante to finish the demon horde outside the shop and just for laughs she uses her vectors to crush the rest of the shop before leaving just to see his reaction.

"I hope you all have enough to cover call this!" Dante shouts

Lucy uses the demons as a distraction to ascend the rooftops of the destroyed buildings to remain hidden from Dante while he fights. Dante however does in fact notice but chooses to ignore her.

"Hmm do I have stalker now well at least it's a babe...hope she's hot"

Lucy continues to watch Dante move through the city to get to Temen-ni-gru which has emerged from the center the city. However she herself has company on the roof tops mainly weak demons she proceeds to kill with effort or injury. While maneuvering the through to the demons she notices the sound of a motorcycle and sees a woman riding it with a large missile launcher strapped to her back.

"Who the hell is she?"

Lucy chooses to ignore it to continue with her mission. After a while of following Dante finally arrives at the side of Temen-ni-gru where the first guardian Cerberus awaits frozen into the wall of his chamber. Once Dante enters the chamber the room begins to erupt due to Cerberus's awakening as he prepares to fulfill his duty.

"Leave now mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here! Cerberus shouts

"Wow I've never seen a talking mutt before, you know in a dog show you'd definitely take first place"

"You a mere human make a mockery of me!?"

Cerberus taking great offense to Dante's comment proceeds to attack by launching a blizzard of ice from his mouth which Dante dodges with ease.

"Easy Fido! How about I take you for a walk? Come on puppy let's go!"

Lucy then notices that there is no more for her to do and she uses her vectors to ascend the structure to meet up with Vergil and Arkham at the top. Once at the top Lucy immediately looks for Vergil who is simply standing at the tallest point waiting for his brother to arrive.

"Vergil he's entered the tower at this point"

"Very good Lucy as I expected of you now go to the chambers below and make sure Dante is.. Warmed up"

Lucy nods her head once more and proceeds down through the corridors of the structure to engage Dante in battle.

"Vergil you do not expect her to be a challenge to Dante do you?"

"Not at all I merely wish to see how she fares in battle with a being like myself that's all I do not expect her to win against my brother at all"

Vergil continues to wait patiently while Arkham leaves the area to do his own things, while Lucy continues to descend the floors to fight with Dante who could be anywhere by now.


End file.
